


Sunbasking

by Madame_Serpentine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Serpentine/pseuds/Madame_Serpentine
Summary: A piece of fanart for chapter 3 of Court. :D
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sunbasking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441925) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 




End file.
